cohortsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rule Book
Welcome Welcome to the Cohorts Core Rule Book Factions The game is divided up into teams or Factions. The number of factions in a game depends on the module. Players in the same faction share all information they have learned automatically. Furthermore, they can share anything they have gained over the course of the game with the exception of their starting characters. All other assets can be transferred freely between players. Players in the same faction can never attack each other. Factions can have alliances with other factions. When two factions are Allies, they can freely move within each other's borders without fear of attack. Allied factions can transfer items between each other, but they cannot transfer characters, military units or cities. Allied stacks will automatically come to the defense if they are in an allied barony that falls under attack. Allied factions cannot attack each other. Factions can have a non-aggression pact (NAP) with other factions. When there is a NAP in place, stacks can move freely through each other's territories without fear of attack. These factions cannot transfer anything between each other and they will not help defend a barony that falls under attack. Factions with an NAP cannot attack each other. Factions can be neutral to other factions. Neutral factions cannot transfer items, nor can they cross territorial borders. Crossing borders is a declaration of war. Factions can be at WAR with other factions. Factions at war will automatically attack their allies on sight (unless to do so would mean certain death). They cannot transfer items with each other, but they may cross each others borders. However, crossing into an enemy's territory is considered an attack. Characters Follow this link to find what characters are and how you'd use them to achieve victory.. Military Units Follow this link to find out what Military Units are how you'd use them to defend your land and conquer your enemies. Agents Follow this link to find out what Agents are how you'd use them to defend your land and conquer your enemies. Stacks Follow this link to find out what a Stack is and how to use them to achieve victory. Cities Follow this link to find out what a City is and how they are used to strengthen your empire. Combat System Follow this link to find out how battles are resolved by the game's fully automated combat system. Game Turns At a set period of time, typically one week, player's turns will "reset" and "production" will run. The "reset" process gives all characters, military units, etc. a new set of actions to use for the coming turn. Production will have all the cities on the game map produce what goods, etc. they can. The items that are produced appear in each city's inventory. Brotherhoods Brotherhoods are NPC factions striving for some common goal. Players can opt to join a brotherhood by completing a series of quests or when they have met the brotherhood's entrance requirements. For example, the Silvered Arrow Clan is a group of Lycanthrope slayers. Any player that has earned the title "Lycanthrope Hunter" can join the brotherhood and earn the title "Were-Slayer". This title gives the character a +2 attack bonus against all lycanthrope monsters. As a member of the brotherhood, you will get access to a number of specialized quests only available to members.